1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inhibiting automatic actuation of electrically powered park brake (EPB) for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Electrical parking brake (EPB) systems include an EPB mechanism for applying an actuating force to a park brake of the vehicle. The EPB mechanism is generally actuated in response to operation of an EPB control switch by the driver, the EPB control switch having a brake release position and a brake apply position. These EPB systems further comprise an electronic control module configured to automatically apply the park brake in response to a predetermined combination of vehicle operating conditions, e.g. removing the ignition key from the ignition switch. In certain circumstances, it may be necessary for the driver to leave the vehicle without the park brake applied. This is the case in extreme cold weather where there is a risk of the park brake freezing in the applied condition, thus immobilising the vehicle. To achieve this, the driver can hold the EPB control switch in the release position whilst removing the ignition key so as to inhibit the automatic actuation of the park brake force.
With such a method of inhibiting the automatic actuation of the EPB mechanism the driver could unintentionally prevent the EPB operating by accidentally pressing the EPB control switch when removing the ignition key.